parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Rayman" franchise. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Harold the Helicopter (from Thomas and Friends) *Clark - Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Sssssam - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *Uglette - Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Polokus - James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ly the Fairy - Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Tily - Rosie the Lavender Pink Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie the Little Engine That Could (from The Little Engine That Could) *Teensies - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends), Pink Panther (from Pink Panther), and the Indians (from Peter Pan) as The Teensies *Globox's Children - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends), Cody (from The Rescuers), Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry), Mowgli (from The Jungle Book), Abu (from Aladdin), and the The Mice (from Cinderella) *Bzzit - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Hardrox - Leo (from The Little Einsteins) *Houdini the Magician - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine(from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla the Fairy - Belle the Fire Fighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Tarayzan - Toby the Tram Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Musician - Stanley the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Joe - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Otti Psi - Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Romeo Patti - Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Gonzo - Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Photographer - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) *Bubble Owner - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Umber - George (from George of the Jungle) *Livingstones - Green Goblin and the Goons (from Spider-Man and Sleeping Beauty) *Hunters - The Hyenas (from The Lion King) *Admiral Razorbeard - Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ninjaws - Paxton the Green Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Dennis the Lazy Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Razorwife - Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) *Axel - S.C.Ruffey the Troublesome Truck (from Thomas and Friends) *Foutch - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *Jano - George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) *Robo-Pirates - Banzai, Ed (from the Lion King), Horace, Jasper (from 101 Dalmatians), Baron Dante, Cannon Boat Keith (from Croc), Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tiny Tiger (from Crash Bandicoot), Crush, Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon), and the Pirates (from Croc) *Mr. Dark - Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Moskito - Buster (from Lady and the Tramp) *Rabbids - Minions (Despicable Me) *André - Smudger the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Black Lums - Goblins (from Babes in Toyland) *Begoniax - The Wicked Queen (from Snow White) *Count Razoff - Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) *Reflux the Knaaren - Cerberus the Nightmare Train (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *The Knaarens - Zorran, Zak, Zug, Zebedee, Zip, Johnny Cuba, Bluenose, Oliver the Vast, Cabot, and the Shrimpers (from TUGS and Theodore Tugboat) *Ales Mansay the Evil Magician - Dr. Facilier (from The Princess and the Frog) *Bembette - Penny (from The Rescuers) *Cookie - Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) *LacMac - Tommy (from Tickety Toc) *Betina - Talulluah (from Tickety Toc) *Flips - Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan) *The Great Rigatoni - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) *Inspector Grub - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic X) *Grub's Girlfriend - Breezie (from Sonic X) *Hoodlums - The Clowns (from Dumbo) *Lums - Red Coins (from Mario) *Grolem 13 - The Headless Horseman (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Big Mama - Rouge (from Sonic X) *and more Gallery Thomas and Emily in their best swimsuits..png Thomas dances..png Thomas in the Whale Bay water part 1..png Thomas at the Pyralums..png Thomas at the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava Temple..png Thomas at the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava Tower..png Thomas fights the robot pirates..png|You are surrounded. Thomas in the Cave of Nightmares..png Thomas as Rayman in his swimsuit..png Emily as Ly the Fairy in her swimsuit..png Thomas swings..png Thomas screams when he looks in the mirror to find he is Rayman..png Thomas runs..png Thomas rides on the shell..png Thomas 2 - The Tomb of Ancients - Part 2..png Thomas 2 - The Whale Bay..png Thomas 2 - The Tomb of Ancients - Part 1..png Thomas 2 - The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava - Part 2..png Thomas 2 - The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava - Part 1..png Thomas and Emily in their swimsuits..png Thomas is ready for combat..png The Adventures Begins - Thomas 2..png Thomas 2 - Thomas meets up with the Teensies..png|Thomas: I absolutely must see Emily. Do you (Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) know where she is? Thomas at the Precipice..png|Thomas: Chill, Paxton, or else you'll get hurt! Paxton: Any guesses, runt? Thomas enters the Prison Ship..png Thomas is water skiing across the marshes..png|Toad: Come on! Let's go! 316px-IsleofDoors2.png Intruder Alert!.png|Microphone: Intruder Alert! Catch him! Thomas at the Weblums..png That's all folks!.png|Casey Jones: That's all folks! Thomas at the Woods of Light..png Thomas comforts Percy..png|Percy: (crying) I want my daddy! 749px-RR-PS2-BBDisk.jpg Thomas as Rayman..png Edward as Globox..png Harold as Murfy..png Henry as Clark..png Toad as Sam the Snake..png Molly as Uglette..png James as Polokus..png Percy as Baby Globox..png Emily as Ly the Fairy..png Rosie as Tily..png Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies..png Tillie as Carmen the Whale..png Duncan as The Magician..png Belle as Betilla the Fairy..png Lady as Raybeauty..png Toby as Tarayzan..png Stanley as The Musician..png Whiff as Joe..png Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo..png Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard..png Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey..png Paxton as Ninjaws..png George as Jano..png S.C.Ruffey as Axel..png The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch..png Smudger as Andre..png Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png I'll kill you!.png|Thomas: I'll kill you! Diesel: Rise above this! They mean nothing! Young Thomas and Adult Diesel 10..png Young Thomas as Young Rayman..png Young Thomas saves Belle from Adult Diesel 10..png Young Thomas vs Adult Diesel 10 to get the Book of Knowledge's maths back..png Thomas as Rayman (Thomas 3)..png|Thomas as Rayman (Rayman 3) Thomas as Rayman (Rayman 3).png|Thomas as Rayman 3 Thomas as a limbless kid..png|Thomas as Rayman 1 Thomas flexes his muscles..png Thomas as Rayman and Ten Cents as Spyro..png|Thomas as Rayman and Ten Cents as Spyro Thomas as Rayman, Ten Cents as Spyro, and Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot..png|Thomas as Rayman, Ten Cents as Spyro, and Theodore Tugboat as Theodore Tugboat Princess Emily flexes..png Henry chases Thomas on the beach as Rosie and Emily watch..png Emily as Ly the Fairy on a towel..png Thomas asks Emily if they can have children..png Thomas and Emily on the beach..png Thomas and Emily kiss each other..png Thomas and Emily are on a towel..png Thomas and Emily are having children..png Thomas and Emily in their best swimsuits in Edward's village..png Thomas and Emily in their best swimming costumes..png Thomas and Emily on the beach..png Thomas and Emily flex their muscles..png Henry chases Thomas on the beach as Rosie watches..png Henry chases Thomas on the beach..png Henry chases Thomas on the beach as Rosie, Emily, and Belle watch..png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 01 - The Beach with The Three Limbless Big Nose Engine Brothers..png|The Three Limbless Brothers Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 02 - The Beach with The Three Engine Fairy SIsters..png|The Three Fairy Sisters Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 03 -The Three Limbless Big Nose Engine Brothers and The Three Fairy Engine Sisters at the Beach..png|The Three Limbless Brothers and the Three Fairy Sisters Posters Thomas 1 - Poster..png|Thomas 1 Thomas Brain Games - Poster..png|Thomas Brain Games Thomas 2 - Revolution Poster..png|Thomas 2: Revolution Thomas the Animated Series..png|Thomas the Animated Series Thomas Arena..png|Thomas Arena Thomas 3 - Hoodlum Havoc..png|Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc Thomas Raving Minions 1..png|Thomas Raving Minions Thomas Raving Minions 2.png|Thomas Raving Minions 2 Thomas Raving Minions TV Party..png|Thomas Raving Minions TV Party Thomas Origins Poster..png|Thomas Origins Thomas Legends Poster..png|Thomas Legends Parts (in Each Game): *Thomas 1 (Sega Saturn) (Julian Bernardino Style) *Thomas Junior (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino Style) *Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino Style) *Thomas the Animated Series (Julian Bernardino Style) *Thomas M/Thomas Rush/Thomas Arena (PlayStation 2/Nintendo Gamecube/PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino Style) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc (Nintendo Gamecube) (Julian Bernardino Style) *Thomas Raving Minions (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino Style) *Thomas Raving Minions 2 (Nintendo Wii) (Julian Bernardino Style) *Thomas Raving Minions TV Party (Nintendo Wii) (Julian Bernardino Style) *Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) *Thomas Legends (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming